parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park (SpyroRockz Style)
SpyroRockz's Movie-Spoof of "Jurassic Park" Cast *Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Dr. Alan Grant *Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon 2) as Dr. Ellie Sattler *Justin (Justin and the Knights of Valour) as Dr. Ian Malcom *Merlin (Shrek The Third) as John Hammond *Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) as Tim Murphy *Penny (Bolt) as Lex Murphy *Wee Dingwall (Brave) as Donald Gennaro *Gru (Despicable Me) as Robert Muldoon *Lucius Best (The Incredibles) as Ray Arnold *Edwardo (Despicable Me 2) as Dennis Nedry *Vector (Despicable Me) as Lewis Dodgson *Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Dr. Henry Wu *The Once'ler (The Lorax; 2012) as Mr. DNA *Human Shrek (Shrek 2) as The Dig Site Computer Operator *Gustav (Dragons: Defenders of Berk) as The Kid At The Dig Site *General Monger (Monsters VS Aliens) as The Amber Mine Foreman *Police and Armies (The Incredibles), Various Police and Armies (The Incredibles, Barnyard and Monsters VS Aliens) as The Loading Team *One of a sharpteeth (The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving) as The Velociraptor in a Box *Purple sharpteeth (The Land Before Time 11: Infestation of the Tinysauruses) as The Alpha Velociraptor (while Rbert Muldoon said "Clever girl.") *Bron (The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration) as The Brachiosaurus *The Brachiosaurus (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as The Brachiosaurus eats leafs *Tria (The Land Before Time 11: Infestation of the Tinysauruses) as The Sick Triceratops *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze) as The T. Rex *Raptors (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as The Dilophosaurus *Various Dinosaurs (The Land Before Time 2-13, and Series) as The Gallimimus Herd *Blue sharpteeth (The Land Before Time 11: Infestation of the Tinysauruses) as The Velociraptor In The Power Shed *2 of sharpteeth (The Land Before Time 12: The Wisdom of Friends) as The Velociraptors In The Kitchen Scenes *Part 1- Opening Credits/Predator In A Box *Part 2- The Diggers *Part 3- Merlin's Invitation *Part 4- Journey To The Island/The Chaotician *Part 5- Welcome To Jurassic Park! *Part 6- Mr. Once'ler *Part 7- Lunch Time *Part 8- The Target Audience/Meet Penny & Yankee *Part 9- Start The Tour *Part 10- Shutdown *Part 11- Sharptooth *Part 12- Edwardo & The Nice Dinosaur *Part 13- Racing With Sharptooth *Part 14- Galloping Dinosaurs *Part 15- The Perimeter Fence/Yankee Is Electrocuted *Part 16- Predator In The Power Shed *Part 17- The Kitchen/The Raptors Chase Yankee & Penny *Part 18- Hanging Out To Die/Sharptooth Vs The Other Raptors *Part 19- The Dream Left Behind *Part 20- End Credits Movies/TV Shows *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Dragons: Riders of Berk *Dragons: Defenders of Berk *Shrek 2 *Shrek The Third *The Lorax; 2012 *Bolt *Everyone's Hero *Justin and the Knights of Valour *Brave; 2012 *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Big Hero 6 *Monsters VS Aliens *The Land Before Time 1-13, and Series *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Meet the Robinsons *Dinosaurs *Toy Story 2 *The Incredibles Category:SpyroRockz Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Jurassic Park Spoofs